In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become more common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smartphones, computers, televisions, gaming systems, etc.) utilize one or more sensors. For example, a smartphone may detect touch inputs with a touch sensor and capture digital images utilizing an image sensor.
However, electronic device responsiveness is often inefficient and cumbersome. For example, an electronic device may require many button pushes and/or touch inputs to access and/or perform a simple task. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve electronic device responsiveness may be beneficial.